1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ships provided with so called pontoon hatch covers. More precisely, the invention relates to ships which at least partially are arranged for transporting groups of unitary objects, for example containers, on at least one deck, for example the weather deck, and where the deck is provided with a guide system for said objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem behind the invention is to realize a handling system for pontoon hatch covers on a deck of the type mentioned. As is well known, pontoon hatch covers are operated by a crane and are lifted/lowered in position vertically from/onto a coaming, forming a margin of an opening in the deck. When the space below deck has been stowed and the hatch covers closed, the hatch covers are used as cargo stowage area on the deck.
Guide systems are the most efficient means for a container securing system but previously, there has not existed any proven guide system for cargo stowed onto a deck equipped with pontoon hatch covers. Taking into consideration the need for guides also under deck, the internal dimensions of a "cell" of such a guide system necessarily have to be less than the dimensions of an opening in the deck surrounded by the coaming.
A pontoon hatch cover dimensioned for being placed onto the coaming will have a size larger than the dimensions of the guide system below and above hatches. This means difficult handling of pontoon hatch covers especially when a shore crane has to be used.
The fact that pontoon hatch covers possess certain advantages means that there is a need for obviating the above problem and to offer a useful solution.